On their hammock
by Shadow Tigress
Summary: Rain wants something, can Domon give it to her?


I don't own G Gundam!  
  
I'm driving myself crazy!!!!!!  
  
Hey everybody! I decided to write yet another fluff!  
  
Well, hope you enjoy it!!   
  
~*~  
  
On their hammock  
  
WAIT! Before I start the story, here is a prologue sort of thingy. I guess I'm writing it so it can look more believable.  
  
*~* Prologue *~*  
  
A couple weeks after the Gundam fight Domon was handsomely paid by the government, for him saving the wold and colonies. It's LEAST they could do. Rain was also generously paid, for her troubles. They now had enough money so they wouldn't have to work for the rest of their lives. They bought a nice 7-bedroom mansion, with a 70-acre back yard. They lived in Tokyo, Japan. Domon and Rain were planning to get married next summer.  
  
The mansion housed Domon and Rain. ( of course ) It also was the house of Hoi and Min, and the old man. ( forgot his name ) Every room in the mansion was basically accessible to everyone- that is- except one room. That room was just Domon and Rain's room, alone. No one else's. It was a room that led outside. They went there mostly at night, just to be alone- together...  
  
*~* End of Prologue *~*  
  
~*~ On their hammock ~*~  
  
... Domon lay with his one and only on the hammock, that he and Rain had mad by themselves. Rain lay with her back on Domon's chest, and Domon's arms were securely placed around Rain's waist, while Rain's hands held them there. Rain's right leg hung from the hammock, to keep it swaying gently in the cool breeze. To top it all off, there was a knit blanket draped over them. It was in between seasons, where the days were warm, and the night lingered with a chilliness.  
  
The hammock swayed from the left to the right, provoked by Rain's right foot. " Domon..." Rain sighed.   
  
" Hmm?" Domon asked, opening his eyes.  
  
" Nothing...well, there is something, but-" Rain's voice filled with so much uncertainty.  
  
" Rain, what's on your mind? You know that you can tell me anything." Domon assured.  
  
" D-Domon," Rain started, " I was thinking, about Hoi, and Min. I love them to pieces, but you know that they will never be 'ours'." Rain said, tightening her grip on Domon's hand.  
  
" Rain, what are you getting at?" Domon asked. He knew where she was going with this conversation, but he much so preferred if Rain would literate what she was thinking, just in case he was wrong.  
  
" I-I want a child, Domon. I want something to call my own, really. I want to be a mother." Rain said, as she closed her eyes tightly. It was just a precaution, just in case she didn't hear the right response from Domon.  
  
" Rain, you know that being a mother can be a really big task, you know. And don't you think we have enough trouble raising Hoi and Min. Children don't raise themselves." Domon said, coldly.  
  
Rain's azure eyes where now rimmed with tears, but she wasn't going to give up. " D-Domon, but I want to have a baby. Your baby. Or should I say, ours. I love you, Domon. But there is this void in my heart. I don't think no one can fill it. Maybe a baby would." Rain said thoughtfully.  
  
" A void? But I thought..." Domon trailed off. ' I thought I filled that void? I mean she sure fills mine. What did I do wrong?' Domon asked himself. " Rain...What did I...?"   
  
Rain could hear Domon's voice cracking. ' Oh no! I shouldn't have said that. Now he thinks that he's done something wrong. He hasn't. " Domon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Rain cooed.   
  
Domon was silent.   
  
Even though the damage to Domon's pride was done, and Rain felt terrible about it, she continued. " What I mean is... You've created a desire in me. That desire to share every thing with you. Life, love, happiness. But, we really can't be happy together, if we don't agree..." Rain trailed off, hoping he won't leave.  
  
Domon wouldn't leave, he never would.   
  
" Domon, do you understand?" Rain asked, she held on to his hands, like it was the only thing keeping her from going insane.  
  
Domon smiled, despite his aching hand. Domon knew that Rain would be a hell of a mother, and as for Domon, he would gladly take on the role as 'daddy'. But there is a difference between taking the role, and actually 'act it out' so to speak. Would he be there, always, no. That's what plagued him. " Rain," Domon finally said, making Rain sigh with relief, and loosen her grip on Domon's hand. " I know that you would make a fantastic mother, ut what about me. I'm not even a good, fiancé, I know almost nothing about the romantic world, so what makes you think that I know anything about parenting?" Domon tried to sound as softly as possible but he could feel that Rain was breaking.   
  
Rain tried to hold back the tears, she did, and talked. With her voice still quivering she managed to say, " You're a wonderful fiancé, you make me so happy. I know that if you were a father, you would make our child even happier." Rain reassured, making her tears go away.  
  
  
  
" Rain, I don't know..." said Domon.   
  
Rain wouldn't take no for an answer. She twisted around, to Domon's face. Domon was now smack-dab in front of those beautiful, pleading lazuline eyes. Domon tried to look away, but he was imprisoned. A mental prison, with no escape. Rain's eyes did their work, and Domon then said, " What have we got to lose?" Domon then smiled lazily.  
  
" Oh, Domon!" Rain smiled, and hugged him tightly. " Domon, you won't regret this." Rain cooed in Domon's neck.  
  
" I know..." said Domon, as he hugged her back.  
  
Since Rain's face was buried in the net of the hammock, the embrace didn't last for long.  
  
Rain's face was now above Domon. Domon couldn't help but capture her lips in HIS style of imprisonment.   
  
That kiss was more that just a kiss, it was a kiss that represented their eternal ticket to forever lasting bliss...  
  
Funny, Domon, neither Rain, would have never thought they would have brought that kind of ticket on their hammock...  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, how did you like. Was it understandable? If it wasn't please tell me.   
  
Well, Plz. R&R!!!! 


End file.
